


Pretend

by 5_0_5



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Jughead Jones character study, M/M, and loves his juggie, archie is whipped, short and sweet, with jarchie for flavour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_0_5/pseuds/5_0_5
Summary: Jugheads a mystery and Archie loves him.Just a little mini jughead character study with jarchie for flavour  ;)





	Pretend

Jughead Jones is an anomaly. An honest-to-God mystery. He spends way too much of his time at Pops, and subsequently always smells like Pops burgers. He eats too much and Archie kind of figures out that it's because there was a time when he didn't know when his next meal would be. Jughead is great with words but not so great with emotions and for whatever reason, it makes him all the more endearing. He gives too much of himself to those he loves, so much so that when he takes it back it makes you feel empty. Archie still feels the emptiness, mostly when Jugheads with Betty. Jughead doesn't sleep much, and never for long. The bags under his eyes are a pale purple and irritated red, but the colors complement his eyes so Archie supposes it's okay. Jughead is so devastatingly, painfully self-destructive. He seems to always be walking the edge of a breakdown, yet he has so much control. Hes unyielding and focused and driven. It scares Archie, makes Archie terrified to leave him alone. Because Jughead takes beatings better than he can give them and it's going to cost him his life one day. Jughead feels jagged sometimes, and Archie wont admit that he liked cutting himself on Jugheads broken pieces. Because why does Jughead have to be broken? Archie wants to feel the pain with him. Make him less alone in the constant spiral he knows Jughead lives in. But it's not enough. He finds it wont ever be enough. But it's okay when Jughead presses his lips to Archie's. Because Archie can pretend its love, he can pretend that Jughead loves him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
